


It might actually kill you

by NekoChick



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Things, Edd is mom friend, Its a fight, Matt's strong, Tord gets the shit kicked out if him, Violence, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChick/pseuds/NekoChick
Summary: Tord probably should have thought of the consequences of coming back with no warning. Edd also should have warned Tord about all the changes.





	

Tom and Tord were at it again. Edd had gone next door for him and Eduardo's weekly game of darts, and Matt had gone to the arcade. Probably to get some new toys for his collection. 

"I fucking hate you!" Tom snarled, blindly swinging at Tord. He managed to graze Tord's chin, but the Norwegian had backed up. 

Now, Tom being angry during their fights was normal. Expected, even. But this level of rage was admittedly intimidating. Tom's entire body looked tense, and he actually looked ready to kill. Usually it was just insults and a small punch. 

"Why'd you come back?!" Tom swung again, this time hitting Tord's shoulder. Tord stumbled, his eyes widening. He had come back from his five year trip yesterday. Edd had welcomed him with open arms—literally. He had pulled Tord into a hug as soon as he saw him. Matt didn't remember him. That was expected, as Tord could vaguely remember Matt shooting himself in the head with the memory eraser gun on accident. But Tom's reaction was...less enthusiastic. 

"You think you can just walk back in here—" Another swing. "—with your stupid magic sofas and—" Another swing. "—expect us all to welcome you?!" 

Tord was cradling his arm to his stomach, both of which were probably sporting large bruises. "T-Tom, please—" 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Tom aimed a punch at Tord's neck, hitting him in the jaw. His eyes were glowing with rage. 

Wait. 

Tom's eyes were literally glowing. A dull, dim red, but still noticeable. The black nail polish that Tom normally wore seemed to be creeping up his arms. Tord's stomach dropped. Something was definitely off. Before he could continue this thought, however, he was hit square in the chest. The impact sent him back a few feet, crashing into a coffee table. 

Tord couldn't breathe. The air had been knocked out of him, and now something was putting pressure on his trachea. His fingers scratched feebly at the rough object. 

"Burn in hell, fucker." Tom snarled. 

Tord's eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped in an unheard cry. His vision was going dark, he couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he was going to die. Red Leader was going to die before ever accomplishing anything. The thought only made him feel weaker. He was slipping away. 

"TOM STOP!!" 

Suddenly the pressure was lifted. Tord gasped roughly, falling into a coughing fit. He could feel the ache around his neck kick in, as did all his other senses. He could feel something a lot gentler than Tom holding him. 

"Deep, slow breaths, Tord." Edd murmured, rubbing his lower neck gently. Tord whined softly at the pain, but was too tired to pull away. His throat was hurting. Badly. He could hear crashing from the other side of the room. 

"Bad Tom! No! Just calm down! Please?" That was Matt's voice. What was Tom doing? Tord tried to readjust and look, but Edd pulled him back down. 

"Probably not a good idea." Edd mumbled. 

Tord opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a raspy croak. 

"Let's get you something for your throat, okay?" Edd stood up slowly, helping Tord to his feet. 

The last thing Tord could see before being led away was Matt restraining a large, dark black and purple thing. There wasn't any other way to describe it. It wasn't anything he recognized, and he had seen some shit. Something flashed across his mind. 

"A monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Edd and Matt need a break. And some coffee.


End file.
